Coup de pouce du destin
by Choka
Summary: Quand le destin  ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  se mêle du sort de nos deux héors. TIVA, et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MARIE !


**Bonjour ! Non vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi, Choka la revenante, en chair et en os, pour vous servir. Avec un petit OS Tiva tout chaud ! :D Ne me tapez pas, par pitié. Je sais que je devrais poster ma fic. Je sais que je devrais donner plus de nouvelles de vie ! Mais il y a pire que moi. *regard assassin pour ne citer personne***

**Breeeeef ! Aujourd'hui est jour spécial. Vraiment très spécial. Parce que aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre MarieCeline nationale, vous savez cette fille qui fait des fics Tiva toute plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, et qui en plus est adorablement sympa ? Sisisisi ! Allez, tous en cœur (je sais qu'il est tôt, mais debout tout le monde) !**

**JOYEEEEEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAAIRE MA MARIE ! :D**

* * *

><p>Assis à un bar, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo réfléchissait devant un verre de Whisky et un barman fatigué. Il devait être plus de minuit, pourtant, lui, n'avait pas sommeil. Il n'avait pas envie de se souler non plus, à vrai dire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il tenait absolument à garder les idées claires. Compte tenu de son caractère, c'était complètement illogique, mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Sa vie n'avait plus tellement de sens depuis quelques temps.<p>

Tout cela à cause d'une personne. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un prénom occupe une place si importante dans sa tête. Mais qu'il aimait le prononcer, ce prénom. C'était mélodieux. Musical. Court, sans diminutif. Oui, décidément ce prénom correspondait tellement à la femme qu'elle était. Froide et fragile à la fois, comme il avait eu l'occasion de le voir en 6 ans de travail commun. De simples collègues... Et rien de plus. Malheureusement.

Il repensa avec une évidente nostalgie aux débuts de leur relation, un tant soit peu qu'on puisse qualifier ça de relation. Leur mission sous couverture, la fois ou ils avaient été enfermés, quand elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, toutes ces piques et ces allusions qu'ils se lançaient. Ce n'était qu'à quelques années de là, et pourtant il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Tout ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés lui semblait si loin. Elle avait changé, inutile de le nier. Elle était devenue irrésistiblement plus féminine, mais bien plus sensible aussi. Il souhaitait tellement revenir à cette époque. Au temps ou l'hypothèse d'un 'nous' semblait parfaitement envisageable, au temps ou l'ambiguité de leur relation n'était un secret pour personne.

Il avait envie de se slapper. Non mais franchement ! Lui, amoureux ? Impossible. Tony s'était juré de ne jamais plus l'être. C'était trop compliqué, et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Le pire c'est qu'il voulait tout lui avouer. Garder tout ces sentiments pour lui était tellement difficile. Jouer le clown. Recommencer à tomber les filles. Lui tendre des perches qu'elle n'attraperait pas. Il s'était peu à peu installé dans une longue routine.  
>Et puis ce soir, ça avait été la fois de trop. La goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle l'avait appelé 'sweetheart', un mot pourtant insignifiant puisque ce n'était qu'une couverture. Mais elle n'était pas obligée. Ce rendait-elle compte de l'effet que ça lui faisait ? Il en était venu à guetter le moindre de ses sourires. Il fallait qu'il se confie, mais à qui ? Personne ne lui semblait en mesure de comprendre sa peine. A part peut-être ce pauvre barman qui l'écoutait blablater depuis des heures, sans broncher. Ah si, il y avait cette jeune fille qui était passée il y avait à peu près une heures. C'était la seule personne qui avait parue intéressée par ses malheurs.<p>

Soudain, le silence glacial qui régnait dans la pièce depuis que l'italien s'était replongé dans ses pensées moroses fut brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Son téléphone.  
>L'agent regarda d'un air étonné le SMS qu'il avait sous les yeux. Avant de le relire. De l'examiner une troisième fois. Puis une quatrième. Et une cinquième.<br>Incrédule, Tony fixait l'écran de son téléphone.

Le message lui donnait rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, devant le petit restaurant français au bord du Potomac. Et il venait de Ziva.

Cela faisait plus de trois quart d'heure que Ziva David courrait dans un des parcs de Washington. Courir lui avait toujours permis d'évacuer, et qu'importe s'il faisait nuit, maintenant.  
>Elle ne comprenait toujours pas son comportement. Il était son partenaire ! Rien d'autre. Et elle était avec Ray, de toute façon. Ray qui était aux abonnés absent depuis trois mois. Elle avait l'étrange impression de se forcer à aimer, de se forcer à oublier celui qui comptait vraiment. Après tout, mis à part ses longues absences, elle n'avait rien à dire sur sa relation avec Ray. Il était gentil, compréhensif, lui offrait des cadeaux et l'emmenait en voyage.<p>

Mais il n'avait pas ce petit truc en plus. Il n'avait pas cette façon de se comporter comme un adolescent, cette manière de vous énerver et de vous donner envie de l'embrasser en même temps. Il n'avait pas en accessoire ces multiples sourires, à croire qu'il en avait un pour chaque occasion. Il n'avait pas ces magnifiques yeux verts. Non, décidément, Ray était bien, mais pas assez. Il n'était pas lui.  
>Elle avait tellement été entrainée à mentir que sa vie était devenue à mentir. Ce prétendu monde parfait qu'elle s'était construite s'écroulait peu à peu autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours su que son univers était bancal, tel un château de carte qui s'écroulerait à la moindre brise.<p>

Ziva piqua un sprint. Elle qui savait d'habitude si bien décrypter les émotions des gens, était aveugle face à son partenaire. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Et elle n'était même pas sure de vouloir comprendre. Elle avait si peur de cette réalité, qu'elle, l'ex tueuse du Mossad, baissait les yeux.

Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'adossa à un arbre pour récupérer. Elle murmura lentement le prénom son coéquipier, sans voir qu'une adolescente s'était discrètement glissée à côté d'elle. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle ignora superbement la fille à ses cotés, et reprit sa course.

Après quelques minutes, Ziva sortit son téléphone pour voir l'heure. Elle fut surprise de voir que l'écran d'accueil affichait une petite enveloppe clignotante. Qui donc pouvait lui écrire à cette heure-ci ?  
>Elle trembla comme une feuille en lisant le message. Avant de faire demi-tour, direction ce petit restaurant français au bord du Potomac.<p>

L'enseigne aux néons du restaurant brillait faiblement dans la nuit noire, éclairant le visage des deux agents du NCIS. De loin, on aurait surement pu les prendre pour deux amoureux. Un joli couple se baladant en admirant le Potomac.  
>Pourtant, de plus près, la gène et la tension se ressentaient. Finalement, Tony fut le premier à oser braver le silence.<p>

- Paris... La France... Ça rappelle des souvenirs, tout ça. C'est... C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

- Non ! Non, dit Ziva, déboussolée. C'est toi qui...

Elle s'arrêta net. Car après tout, ce qu'elle allait dire était inutile. Qu'importe si ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient ici. L'important était qu'ils soient là, l'un en face de l'autre. L'important était qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. L'important était de ne rien dire, de remercier en silence la providence ou bien quelque bienfaiteur masqué.

Ils étaient en train de se rendre compte que le plus important à leurs yeux, la seule personne dont ils avaient réellement besoin, travaillait depuis 6 ans à leur coté.

Et puisque les regards valent souvent plus que des mots, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour, d'un même mouvement, pencher leurs têtes l'un vers l'autre. C'était naturel. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherché.  
>Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David avaient enfin compris ce qui était important, pour eux, et pour le millier de gens qui attendaient ce moment.<p>

A quelques mètres de là, une jeune fille les observait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Réunir deux âmes soeurs, quoi de mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cet OS. Je le trouve trop court, et puis sans réelle trame. Mais tant pis, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même, Marie... (: LE TIVA VAINCRA !<br>**


End file.
